


relief

by espurri



Series: sheith [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Morning Sex, One Shot, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 01:55:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17972249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/espurri/pseuds/espurri
Summary: A hand reaches to the back of Shiro's hair, palm cupped and fingers spread unevenly. Tired, backwards petting that messes up Shiro's already messed up bedhead. A simple, yet reassuring gesture, but his arm is still clutched around the one he cares for the most. A shaky breath escapes him. Raising himself just enough to see that Keith's eyes are still shut. There's a crooked grin that forms and stretches across his lips before Shiro goes back to the place between Keith's neck and shoulder that he fits into just right. His mind is easing back to the near-quiet of sleep.





	relief

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this one back when s6 had just aired, and never posted it because i was terrified and self-conscious
> 
> i just dug it up and decided to just,,, post it
> 
> disclaimer; i do not not have a formal diagnosis of PTSD, nor would i claim to understand it better than someone else. but i do have abandonment anxiety where i wake up & panic when no one is there. i wanted to write that for Shiro as best as i could from my own personal experience

Small strips of sunlight strain to beam through the blinds of the window, but it is just enough to glare over two slumbering bodies snuggled into each other. A blanket is loosely draped over flesh, exposing more than it has actually covered. A soft exhale is followed by eyes barely squinting awake. Eyelashes flutter franticly as Shiro takes a few moments to be grounded by his surrounding environment. His breathing his irregular, having turned into the gasps of someone having just woken from a nightmare. But it haunted him like he had never opened his eyes. His chest feels like it is sinking. The arm coiled around the smaller man laying on top of his chest tightens. It brings a sense of security. A thumb draws circles over Keith's exposed shoulder. Warmth from his skin reminds Shiro that they're both alive. So many thoughts buzz around in his head. _Breathe_. It's something he has to remind himself to do when this starts. Burying his nose into the nape of Keith's neck, Shiro inhales sharply. The natural, unaltered scent brings short waves of comfort.

A hand reaches to the back of Shiro's hair, palm cupped and fingers spread unevenly. Tired, backwards petting that messes up Shiro's already messed up bedhead. A simple, yet reassuring gesture, but his arm is still clutched around the one he cares for the most. A shaky breath escapes him. Raising himself just enough to see that Keith's eyes are still shut. There's a crooked grin that forms and stretches across his lips before Shiro goes back to the place between Keith's neck and shoulder that he fits into _just right_. His mind is easing back to the near-quiet of sleep.

A stray leg folds back, tangling with one of Shiro's, further pulling them together. They meet Shiro's groin to something warm, supple, and plush. Keith makes small sleepy hums in each individual movement. Shiro responds with another squeeze. It's gentler this time, more intimate. How long had it been since the return to Earth, Shiro was unsure. The past few weeks were nothing but comatose-like rest. Now Keith had finally joined him. Another rush of emotions swept through Shiro. Air breezes in through his nose as he makes sure once again that Keith is there. He almost wants to re-open his eyes, but he knows perfectly well that gazing at Keith for simply a moment would turn into hours of nothing but staring. Longing.

Shiro's thoughts are interrupted by Keith moving his hand again, all the way down to Shiro's hip. Bringing them closer, almost melding them together into one. He has no idea how else to respond but with an instinctual jerk of his pelvis. It is morning, after all. The low moan of Keith's voice doesn't help either. Shiro doesn't stop himself from grinding into the softest part of Keith's backside. It's not all the time. They just sort of end up this way.

The music escaping Keith's lips start flooding every waking corner of Shiro's mind. His grip is tight enough that Shiro is sure he will leave a mark. Entertaining the idea of little ways to show that Keith was his without words causes him to swell with desire. Noticing, Keith blindly reaches behind himself to envelope Shiro's cock with his long fingers. It's firm, and Shiro is starting to become desperate. Slightly more awake than his dark haired partner, Shiro manages to snatch up lubricant from some corner near the bed. Just a little bit frustrated, not wanting to move at all from his place on the mattress.

He can feel the painful ache of needing release as he uses his hand to work Keith up. The change in pitch of Keith's verbal cues let Shiro be aware he's found the right spot when curling his fingers. Already, there is a wet spot on the bedsheet from Keith's straining erection.

There's soft pants and quiet begging for Shiro to please just do it. He can't wait anymore.

Out of everything Shiro had gone through, nothing in this universe had ever given him enough preparation or training to not give in to Keith when he's pleading. It's guilty, and he's weak to how vulnerable Keith is allowing himself to be with his fellow paladin. It's totally and completely honest. He dots kisses on Keith's neck as he pushes the crown of his erection in. They both gasp at how smoothly Shiro slides up, spreading Keith's insides. Each thrust is deep, and slow, just so Shiro can feel every sensation of Keith coiling around him the longer he moves.

Keith rakes his nails down the bed. He's trying to find something to grab onto but he keeps getting distracted by the way Shiro's head ghosts against his prostate. Back arching, he's cooing, trying to tell Shiro that it's right there, and Shiro responds by holding Keith's hips in place to thrust his own with purpose. Keith can barely squeak out the sounds in his throat. Mouth hanging open, bottom lip dragging across the pillow, Keith lets everything fly to the wayside. Shiro has lost count of how many times Keith has cried his name out in pleasure. It's never enough. His free leg is firmly curled back behind himself around Shiro's. Their bodies become tighter, the movement of his hips feeling more intense as he rocks against Keith.

"Baby." A gasp is all Shiro hears in response.

Now Shiro's hand is on Keith's length and the smaller statured man is already far over the edge. Keith's spilling into Shiro's fingers, and he's enjoying every second of it. He's trying to regain himself, which fails as Shiro pounds into him like Keith is a toy- which is encouraged by Keith's erratic breath and moaning.

More sunlight has dripped into their room. Shiro does not last as long as he wished he could, but anything he has done is vastly appreciated. They lay in the heated afterglow of their sex, the hot slickness of them still being connected. Heavy breathing and gasps fill the air.

Keith finally parts from Shiro to pepper his face with loving kisses, cupping his cheeks. They smile against each other's lips. Joy. He goes to pick up one of Shiro's legs to hug his massive thigh. _My turn_. He didn't even need to hear Keith say it. Keith had already begun pumping himself with the same lube, making his cock nice and wet. Shiro finds himself swallowing thickly.

With weak encouragement, Shiro lifts his body just enough as Keith fucks himself into the man. It is not as slow, but just as urgent. As if it was the first and last time all at once. Shiro reaches for Keith's hand, squeezing it while he whispers the red paladin's name. They're both still sensitive. No time to rest, but no patience to stop. The blanket from earlier no where to be seen. The back of Shiro's head hits the pillow the rougher Keith becomes.

A pure state of sensual bliss runs through Shiro. Nails dig into the soft skin of his thigh and he can feel the warmth pooling inside him. Keith's hips stutter, it's almost too much for him to move at all. He can feel his partner collapsing on top of him as they stay connected. A small grunt with the impact, and fingers run through Keith's locks of hair in a soothing manner. Keith presses his lips to a collar bone, and he hums deep within his chest. Everything feels alright once again.

 

Keith is here. 


End file.
